Let Love In
by more-than-melody
Summary: Six kisses, starting with their first. RoyxRiza, Royai.


Disclaimer: FMA isn't mine.

Song: Let Love In - The Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

_You're the only one I ever believed in  
The answer that could never be found..._

Their first kiss is a dare. Thom and the other boys - Lee and Everett - offer Roy three brass coins and one silver coin to kiss her, and he accepts. He marches right over to where she sits on the bench, leans in and plants a clumsy kiss on her lips.

She is eight, he is twelve.

She doesn't speak to any of them for a week.

Their second kiss is farewell. He's leaving after her fathers funeral. She goes with him to the train station, and just before he leaves he takes her face in his hands and kisses her softly. They are both inexperienced, but it's genuine. She is fifteen, he is nineteen.

Then the train whistle blows and he runs off, leaving her shocked on the platform.

Their third kiss is a mistake. They've just returned from Ishbal and Maes calls her up.

"Just go visit him, will you? I think I've got some sense knocked into him, but..." She goes.

They talk for hours. Then he pushes her against the wall and kisses her, not holding anything back this time. This kiss is far more experienced than previously but the emotions behind it are all wrong. One is seeking comfort, the other is lonely.

That night is her first time. It isn't until he realizes this that it hits him how young she is - she's still little more than a child. By the time he realizes this things have gone too far to stop them.

Afterwards they hold each other and cry and he realizes that she needed him as much as he needed her.

She is seventeen, he is twenty - one.

As she walks away down the road he watches her. Her back is straight as a ramrod. That night the last traces of the child he had once known were lost. Somehow she has grown up without him realizing.

Their next kiss is innocent. Riza is shot in the leg and the wound becomes infected. She is forced to spend two weeks on the sofa with her leg propped up. Roy proclaims himself her nursemaid and spends those two weeks at her apartment after work and camps on her living room floor. After one and a half weeks she is pronounced well enough to go out and Roy takes her to dinner because 'she deserves it'. When he drops her off at home he catches her waist and kisses her softly.

"Thank you Roy," she murmurs, and he knows it's not just for dinner. Then she limps upstairs, leaving him alone.

She is twenty one. He is twenty five.

He is smiling as he drives home to his own apartment to sleep for the first time in two weeks. He doesn't sleep as well that night.

Their next kiss is stolen. It's the night of Maes' funeral and she makes him dinner at her apartment because she knows if she doesn't he won't eat.

He kisses her fiercely until they're both gasping for air. She pulls away gently.

"Not now Roy. Not with death as an excuse. Not like last time." He knows she is right.

That night she holds him and comforts him as he cries. She won't let herself cry though Maes was her friend too, because she has to be strong for him. She holds herself together because he needs her to.

She wakes the next morning to find his sleeping form sprawled on her couch. She steals a small kiss while he's sleeping and readies for work. She leaves a note on the counter telling him where she's gone and to stay home. She'll be back around five.

She is twenty five, he is twenty nine.

When she returns home that night he is there, waiting for her.

Their next kiss is a surprise. It's New Year's Eve and they're having a party at the office. She is sitting on the edge of the desk, sipping a glass of champagne and talking to Gracia when Roy asks if he can speak with her. They retreat to the hallway, leaving the party behind.

"You know, I've been thinking," he began. "Since Maes' death..." He stops abruptly. She doesn't have to ask what he's talking about. It's forever ingrained in her memory.

"Roy. Don't say something you'll regret." Her words hold a bitter sting for him. Regret is something he's very familiar with. They both are. Instead of speaking he presses his lips to hers, his hand on the back of her neck.

"I figure it's about time I went about this properly. So we can do things right this time." She sighs.

"You know fraternization among the ranks is forbidden Roy." He takes her face in his hands, kissing her softly.

"Not if we don't get caught."

She is twenty six, he is thirty.

She doesn't know whether to yell at him for being impulsive and risking his career on her, or to kiss him senseless.

* * *

This one is older. I wrote it in...February I think? It's not one of my favorites, but it's okay I guess. I think it's kind of obvious that this is one of the first ones I did...oh well. Whatever. I hope you like it.


End file.
